A typical conventional numerical control device is such that position commands generated by performing an analysis process, an interpolation process, and an acceleration/deceleration process on program commands in a machining program are output to an amplifier. The amplifier then performs servo control of the motor position in accordance with the received position commands.
Factors for determining a fast machining performance in such a numerical control device include, for example, the machining program analysis capability and the interpolation processing capability of the numerical control device, the amplifier communication cycle between the numerical control device and the amplifier, and the intra-amplifier control cycle.
Normally, the machining program analysis capability, the interpolation processing capability, the amplifier communication cycle, and the intra-amplifier control cycle are bottlenecks in the fast machining performance in the order they appear in this sentence. Therefore, with fast machining, due to the bottlenecks, the performance of the intra-amplifier control cycle cannot be taken advantage of to the full.
In order to solve such a problem, in the method described in Patent Literature 1, the binary data generating device, which is a device external to the numerical control device, performs interpolation every position control cycle of servo control in advance on the basis of the CAD data and cutting conditions and then directly inputs, to the servo control unit, a movement command in binary form generated by performing an acceleration/deceleration process and a feed-forward process. Consequently, the numerical control device can omit the machining program analysis and the interpolation process, and therefore the bottlenecks described above can be removed. Thus, the position control performance of servo control can be taken advantage of to the full.